


Dungeons and Dragon

by MaximillianHavisham



Category: Fairy Tail, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Bi-Curiosity, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Harem, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximillianHavisham/pseuds/MaximillianHavisham
Summary: In the city of Orario, adventurers from all over the world brave the perils of the Dungeon in pursuit of both strength for themselves, and honor for their Familia. This is the story of the Brigid Familia, and their adventures in this world of Gods and Monsters.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 5





	Dungeons and Dragon

From the very moment he was born, a selfish desire had burned itself into his mind. One so simple, yet at the same time perceived as impossible. 

To see the blue sky.

All he had ever known since the moment he was born, was the darkness of his Mother. She was the only one who brought light, but hers was just an imitation. Her true form lied within the darkness. 

There were others like him. Creatures that shared the same selfish desires that he did about seeing the clear blue sky. As they would work to achieve this goal, the child would wonder what lied beyond the cavernous walls that they had called home for so long.

He was young. His head was always filled with dreams beyond his understanding. That was simply the role of a child. 

Though those days must always come to an end.

* * *

The pantry was awash in flames as bodies turned to ash before the child’s widened eyes.

The bodies that hadn't burned away in the chaos remained dead on the ground, bloodied weapons either next to or sticking out of them.

Foreign creatures mixed in with the child’s brethren, looking vastly different than the ones he knew. Some had pointed ears and sang curious songs, others were short but possessed immense strength, some were as tall as he was despite being much older, and some had skin the color of the ground he walked on.

He knew them as Adventurers. They were beings that resided outside his Mother and bathed in the warm light that he and his kind desperately sought after. They would always invade his mother, carrying weapons and other strange objects with them as they killed and hurt his brethren. The sight of it made him angry, but he was never able to do anything about it. He was weak. That was a truth that could not be disputed. 

“This is simply fate.” His father had told him once.

_Fate…?_

He never understood what that word meant. There were many words he didn’t understand, but this particular one he knew he never would. He didn't want to. He hated it.

“My child…”

The child faced his father. He was by far the most injured out of everyone on the entire floor. Multiple weapons jutted from his massive frame, and his once proud scales had been scorched by the hellish songs sung by the pointed-ear strangers. It would not be long before his life faded. The sight was enough to make the child cry.

“Don’t be sad, my child.” The dragon said, using the last of his strength to wipe away the small creature’s tears with his massive claw. “We monsters were not meant to live the lives we have. Even amongst our brethren we are cursed. However, **you** are special. Your life is not meant to end here.”

The child opened his mouth to speak, but his limited intelligence would not allow him form the right words to say.

“You must not despair. This is simply the start of your next life. Tragedy shapes who you are. You must move forward.”

The dragon's body began to decay, slowly falling to ash as the flames began to die down around them.

“My core. It is yours. **Consume** it, and fulfill the desires buried within your heart. See the blue sky. Live beyond this place…Natsu.”

A name. For some reason the little monster knew that the last word the dragon had uttered was his name. Until this moment he had never been given one, he had only been called "child" and "boy". He didn’t know what this name meant, but it was his and that was all that mattered.

A final smile graced the dragon’s lips as he turned to ash – as all creations of their Mother did. What was left was a single shining stone. It was so small one would have been hard pressed to believe it was inside such an enormous creature.

The little monster picked it up and stared intently at its center. It was warm to the touch. Flames licked against the walls of the crystal, raging like an inferno waiting to be unleashed. This was his father’s core; his very essence.

_"Fill the desires buried deep within your heart."_

Per his father’s last request, the child placed the core in his mouth and began to chew. The fragile structure of the crystal immediately buckled under the pressure from his powerful jaws. The taste was terrible, but he kept chewing. Not even the pain caused by the crystal shards cutting his tongue and cheeks stopped him. Tears flowed down his cheeks, but it wasn't the pain of eating the core that caused it. It was the death of who it belonged to. 

Memories of his now deceased family replayed in his mind. The harpy that played with him. The lamia that taught him to read and write. The minotaur that protected him from the other monsters. The dragon that raised him. All these beings and more remained foremost in his thoughts until he was done eating. 

His hard swallow of the core's remains echoed in the silent chamber. The next beat of his heart signaled a frightening change.

Pain suddenly surged through his small body. His heart felt like it was on fire, and white hot flames started to explode out from his scales.

He shouted, gasped, kicked, and punched, but the pain refused to leave him. Inhuman roars reverberated through the floor, sending shivers through the bodies of those unfortunate enough to hear it.

“What was that?” Asked a blonde-haired Prum, his thumb throbbing and twitching as soon as he heard the noise. 

“Don’t know. Never heard anything like it.” answered a dark haired Dwarf, his battle ax at the ready for anything that would come for them.

“Could it be an irregular?” Inquired a jade-haired high elf, her hand gripping tightly around her staff. 

As other members of the party began to panic, a young girl with golden hair and eyes heard something much different in those echoes.

_It sounds…sad?_

* * *

The child could feel his body changing. His scales started to fall away, and his wings grew smaller and smaller until they were no longer visible. His long fangs began to shorten as well, becoming a fraction of the size they once were.

In a violent explosion of fire and light, his agony had finally come to an end. He collapsed on the ground, crawling towards the lake at the edge of the pantry as his muscles continued to ache and throb with each passing second. He peered over the water’s edge, but the reflection in the clear blue pool was one he didn’t recognize.

His once red skin was now pale, and his scales, wings, and tail had all disappeared. Well that wasn’t entirely true. A small number of his scales remained, but they were placed on the side of his neck. Almost completely unnoticeable if one wasn't paying attention. He looked to the dead intruders strewn about the pantry - unlike his brethren their bodies didn't fade to ash - and noticed he shared many of the same physical features as them.

Had he become one of them? No, that was impossible. He was a monster, and a monster could never be a man.

“Interesting.”

The now human child whipped around at an eerie voice coming from his side. Standing at the water’s edge was a figure completely covered in a heavy black cloak. It wore gloves on its hands, but the boy could see the rest of its arm not covered by the cloak. There was only bone. Others would be rightfully shocked at the sight of such an ominous being with the visage of death itself, but the boy was not. He had met this creature before. It was a…friend.

“You’re the only survivor.” The creature noted. It then bowed it’s head. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to arrive sooner. Honestly, it was my hope that you lot would **never** be found; but the dungeon makes fools of us all.”

The boy opened his mouth and tears formed in his eyes. “Everyone…dead. Igneel…dead…”. The first words he had ever spoken were filled with pain and misery. No child should ever have to experience that, whether they be human or monster. 

“You can speak now. The mysteries continue to grow.” The figure reached out his hand. “Come. This is no place for a child.”

Feeling no malice from the figure. The boy took the friend’s hand and left the only home he had ever known. 

Time passed, and this room would soon become a distant memory. Another room of many within the Dungeon. 

* * *

“There! That should do it!”

A young girl's chest proudly puffed out in the middle of the street, her long golden locks swaying triumphantly in the wind as she admired her handiwork. It had taken some time - longer than she initially expected - but her dream had finally been realized. Now that the sign was up, Magnolia Manor was officially open for business...even if the location left a lot to be desired.

Daedalus Street was not the most ideal place to open such an establishment, but beggars could not be choosers. She had gotten the property at a fairly low price, and she was never one to let an opportunity pass her by. An entire building for only 1000 valis? For a deity without a Familia that was a steal no matter how you looked at it. She would have been a fool to pass this up even with the location. 

“Goddess Brigid.” An elderly nun approached the girl with a basket of food in her arms. She offered them with a smile. “To commemorate your grand opening.”

“Oh, Maria, I can’t take these.” the girl replied. “What about you and the children? You would make much better use of them than I.”

“It’s no bother, I assure you. In fact, everyone here on Daedalus Street gathered these **just** for you. Think of it as a token of appreciation for all you have done for us. Though this is not nearly enough to repay our debt.”

The girl wiped the tears from her eyes and graciously took the basket. “You children are much too kind. We foolish deities do not deserve you.”

“Please think nothing of it. We are more than glad to help.” Maria bowed her head. “I must bid you farewell. The children need me. Take care, Lady Brigid.”

“You as well, Maria.” The girl waved goodbye to the nun and proceeded towards her new home with a noticeable spring in her dainty steps.

As the nun had said, the young lady - Brigid - was indeed a Goddess. A holy being that descended from Heaven to be amongst the “children” - humanity. Interactions like these between deity and mortal were more than common nowadays. In fact it was strange if such conversations **didn't** occur in this day and age. 

“oof!”

“Ah!”

Brigid fell to the ground with a soft thump, her basket’s contents spilling to the stone paved streets.

“Oh no!” She quickly collected everything and placed it back in the basket. “I'll have to thoroughly wash these later. Hopefully the water is working.”

She heard a low groan and looked over her shoulder, seeing a young boy lying flat on his back on the ground. Immediately identifying him as the person she bumped into, Brigid set the basket down and ran to his side.

“Oh my! Are you ok, child? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No.” The boy sat up and stared at Brigid quizzically.

“Is there…something on my face?” she asked nervously. He was staring pretty intensely at her. 

“You’re…a Goddess?” the boy stated, unsure of his question.

“Why yes I am.” The girl beamed. “I am Brigid, but I would much prefer it if you called me Mavis. What is your name?”

The boys stomach started to growl. “Hungry.”

“Well, Hungry, I can fix you something to eat in my inn if you like.”

The boy’s eyes lit up at the prospect of food. “Really?!”

Brigid nodded. “Of course. It would be my pleasure. Think of it as an apology for knocking you over. If you don’t mind my asking, where are you parents?”

The boy’s smile slowly faded. “…My dad died.”

“Oh...what about your mother?”

The boy shrugged. "I don't have one."

“Oh dear…well I’m sorry to hear that. After we eat, I’ll take you to Maria’s Orphanage. She will take good care of you.” She offered her hand. “Now come along. We’re wasting daylight, Hungry.”

“My name isn’t Hungry.” The boy corrected, taking Brigid’s hand and allowing her to pull him to his feet. “It’s Natsu.”

“Natsu then.” Brigid said with a smile. “It's nice to meet you.” 

The boy followed the deity to the door of the newly created inn, but stopped before she opened it. For some reason the boy had been looking up the entire time. 

“What were you looking at anyway?” the Goddess asked, joining him. However she saw nothing but the clear blue sky overhead through the canopy of the buildings.

“The sky.” Natsu answered with a smile. “It’s really pretty.”

There wasn't a cloud to be seen overhead. A rarity in the Labyrinth city. The view seemed to stretch on forever, so much so that one could easily get lost in it. 

“Yes. I suppose it is.” Brigid agreed happily. She then opened the door and pulled Natsu inside Magnolia Manor. 

A boy without a home and a goddess without a family. 

Truly a meeting could be no more fated than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rework of my original fic of the same name that I posted on Fanfic. This one is much more cohesive and has an actual story structure, as compared to before when I was just writing whatever came to mind. So as expected there will be more than a few changes here from the original version. I may end up cross posting this, but for now I'll strictly keep this one on Ao3. The original fic is still posted on Fanfic for those that want to check it out.


End file.
